


Kiss the Cook

by WolfInWonderland



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Jealous Noctis, M/M, everyone makes jokes at Noctis' expense, no beta we die like writers, poor boy doesn't know how to express his feelings, the Hammerhead is practically a character by itself?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInWonderland/pseuds/WolfInWonderland
Summary: ‘Kiss the cook’ wasn’t an unheard of phrase throughout Lucis and even Prompto had teased Ignis with the euphemism when he finally became comfortable enough around the advisor to crack jokes with him, so it wasn’t the words themselves that irritated Noct so bad.It was the way they were directed specifically to Ignis by Takka that had Noctis’ blood boiling.





	Kiss the Cook

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow Ignoct shippers. I got this quote: “You all earned these rewards. And make sure to kiss the cook for me” from Takka when I was collecting a reward from him once and I couldn't NOT write something about it. Poor Noctis just likes being with Ignis and doesn't know why he wants to beat anyone who looks at him too long with a stick. And jealous Noct is fun to write.

The Hammerhead had become something like a well-loved motel to Noctis since it was the first pit stop they had gone to when this whole mess of a journey had started. It was a safe haven whenever they needed a break from camping, a well-cooked meal that almost matched to what Ignis could prepare, and a few welcomed conversations with people that Noctis wasn’t forced to spend every waking moment with.

All in all, Hammerhead was great because nothing exciting or traumatic ever happened here. 

So that’s why Noctis had choked in surprise when Takka gave a different version of his congratulations speech after Noctis handed over the hunted ingredients. 

“You boys sure earned these rewards, so promise me you’ll have a good meal with them. And make sure to kiss the cook for me.”

Now, Noctis had noticed that Ignis would always make a point to speak with Takka whenever they were in Hammerhead, his love of cooking offered a reason to discuss recipes with anyone who shared a talent in the kitchen, but Noctis would never have pegged Takka as having a thing for his advisor. A soft spot, sure; Takka seemed to always throw in an extra reward whenever Ignis was the one to collect, but not…whatever he was implying now.

And he was definitely implying something, if the slightly glazed look in his eyes were to be believed when he saw Ignis enter the restaurant. Noctis looked back at Ignis too and stared at him as the man walked up to the counter.

“Hello Takka,” Ignis said with his smooth accent gliding across his words. “It’s been a while since we were back here.”

“It sure has been.” Takka’s gruff voice, in Noctis’ sudden opinion, was decidedly impossible to listen to compared to Ignis’ silky tone. The two got into an immediate conversation about Ignis’ latest recipe and Noct was growing increasingly annoyed the more they talked.

“You needed those ingredients soon, right Takka?” Noctis forced his way between the two when he saw Takka leaning a bit too much over the counter and into Ignis’ personal space. “We’ll head out now then to go collect them. Ignis, let’s move.”

Ignis’ expression was confused as Noctis suddenly jumped off his seat and began heading out the door, but said a quick farewell to Takka and followed after the prince. They round up Prompto and Gladio fairly easily and started making their way to the hoard of garulas that were living too close to Hammerhead. The day was still early and the hunting ground was not too far, so they decided to leave the Regalia behind. 

Noctis didn’t really care if their targets were one mile away or one hundred miles away, he just wanted to be out of Hammerhead as soon as possible.

“Dude, you okay?” Prompto asked him once they were far enough away that they couldn’t see the pit stop anymore. “You look a little tense.”

“Do I?” Noctis asked and relaxed his tense shoulders.

“Yeah, like somebody stole your favorite hair gel: it ruined your day but you’re realizing that you don’t technically need it.”

“Oh no, he needs it,” Gladio piped in and wrapped one of his huge arms around Noctis in a headlock from behind. “He’d only be half as tall without his hair gel if someone stole that from him.”

Noctis yelled in insulted fury as Gladio messed with his hair and Prompto quickly took a few pictures in glee.

“Ignis, help!”

Like an angel swooping down to spite his enemies, Ignis thwacked the back of Gladio’s head and rescued Noctis from his doom. When Noct was safely sheltered in Ignis’ arms, the taller man gently pat his head to try and sort out the mess Gladio had done to him.

Noctis softly smiled up at his advisor. “Thanks, Specs.”

“No problem, your Highness,” Ignis replied easily. He quickly fixed Noctis’ hair and shot him a small smile of his own. “And don’t listen to Gladiolus: you’d only lose a quarter of your height if you lost your hair styling.”

“I’m surrounded by traitors!” Noctis screamed as he pushed away from Ignis’ arms. He stalked ahead of the group as Prompto and Gladio doubled over from laughing.

In his outrage, Noctis was almost able to forget the feel of Ignis’ arms wrapped around him.

 

The sun was setting by the time they were done killing the last garula and harvested the meat for Takka, so they decided to make camp instead of risk the trek back.

“I’m soooo hungry!” Prompto complained as he flopped onto one of the chairs they removed from the armiger. Noctis agreed, and both of their stomachs started to rumble at the same time.

“Well, Takka did just give us an abundance of ingredients; how about I try and create something new with them?” Ignis offered like he wasn’t always planning on cooking dinner for them. 

But while he was distracted with preparing their meal, Noctis suddenly remembered the conversation he had had with the restaurant chef.

‘Kiss the cook’ wasn’t an unheard of phrase throughout Lucis and even Prompto had teased Ignis with the euphemism when he finally became comfortable enough around the advisor to crack jokes with him, so it wasn’t the words themselves that irritated Noct so bad. 

It was the way they were directed specifically to Ignis by Takka that had Noctis’ blood boiling. In all fairness, Takka could have easily said it in a toss away fashion, or intended it anonymously if he didn’t know who in their group was ‘the cook’. 

But he did, in fact, know that Ignis is the only one who cooks out of the four of them. Takka knows that very well. So how else was Noct supposed to take it?

And Noctis didn’t even know why the stupid phrase was bothering so much to begin with! It wasn’t like Ignis was his to control or anything. Outside of his crown duties, Ignis had the freedom to go and kiss whoever he wanted. Simple as that. Yeah, simple.

Nocti’s ruffled his hair with his hands furiously and let out a groan. 

“Noct?” 

Noctis glanced out from beneath his hands at Prompto, who, honestly, he forgot was sitting next to him.

“You can’t deny that something’s wrong buddy. Not with that big old sigh you just let out. C’mon, tell your best friend in the whole wide world.”

“Where’s Ignis, then?”

Prompto let out a squeak of fury and pushed Noct’s shoulder. Noctis couldn’t help himself and laughed at Prompto’s pout. When he was able to settle down, Noctis let out another sigh and sat back comfortably in his chair.

“It’s stupid,” he mumbled.

Prompto nodded in agreement. “Yeah, probably, but that’s because you’re pretty stupid and get hung up over small things a lot.”

It was a sign of their true friendship that Noctis was willing to let Prom’s comment slide with nothing more than a middle finger.

Prompto smiled and placed his hand on Noct’s shoulder. “For real, dude, you can tell me anything.”

Noctis sighed again. “It’s just…Takka said that he wanted me to kiss the cook for him.”

Prompto blinked. “He wants you to kiss him?”

“No!” Noctis yelled and sat straight up in his seat. Gladio and Ignis looked over from where they were waiting for the food to cook and Noctis sat back into his hunch as Prompto gave them a wave that everything was fine.

“No,” Noct said again in a whisper, “he said it like he wants to kiss Ignis.”

“Oh,” Prompto nodded in understanding and crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, to be fair, Ignis is pretty hot.”

Noctis growled at his friend. “First of all: lay off. Second, I don’t even know why I get so upset when you say that, or knowing that someone wants to kiss Ignis. It’s none of my business who he decides to kiss and I don’t get why I’m this angry in the first place!”

Prompto bumped shoulders with Noctis, which was an impressive feat if Noct thought about it later as their chairs were far enough away from each other that the movement would be pretty awkward to do. At the moment, it was the exact comfort he needed.

“Noct, it’s okay for you to be jealous when others imply that they want to be with your boyfriend.”

Did Noctis say that he needed comfort? No, what he really needed was a proper alibi to murder his best friend. 

He looked up into Prom’s big violet eyes. Wide, unassuming, blissfully unaware eyes and Noctis pushed his hand into the other’s face.

Prompto sputtered in confusion and held on to Noctis’ arm for dear life so that he wouldn’t tip over in his chair. 

“Ignis is not my boyfriend!”

“Coulda fooled me.”

Noctis immediately looked over to Gladio, who decided to join them right at that moment and sat in the third chair placed around the campfire. Gladio’s expression was neutral as he looked back at Noctis and all the prince wanted to do was warp himself away from his current life.

“You watch his back more than your own whenever we’re out in battle, you stand the closest to him whenever we so much as step out of the Regalia, hell, you two sleep next to each other every night without fail, even if Prompto and I have already claimed separate beds.”

“I still have no idea how you managed that one!” Prompto chirped in.

“And all that’s not even considering all the longing looks you send him whenever you guys are in the same room, the fact that he gives you a larger portion of food, sometimes off his own damn plate mind you, just to make sure that you aren’t hungry, the careless touches you guys give each other when you’re not even thinking about it. You guys are the literal romantic trope couple in every book that my sister likes to read.”

Noctis’ face was glowing by the time Gladio stopped his tirade and he refused to look at either of his friends. Ex- friends? He hadn’t decided yet. 

“That doesn’t mean he’s my boyfriend.”

“Yeah, but it means that you’re one kiss away from making it official. And you’re not denying anything either, so there’s that.”

Noctis promised himself that he would purposefully trip Gladio during their next sparing match. “Okay, so let’s say that I am jealous. What can I do about it? Ignis is…Ignis and can have anyone he ever wants.”

“Did you not just hear a word I said, Prince Charmless?” Gladio huffed out, but gave Noct a small smile when his blue eyes searched imploringly at his face. “You guys already act like you’re together, and honestly, you both look good together. Are good together, too, with how easily you help calm each other down. You always seem happier whenever Ignis is in the same room as you, and Iggy never relaxes whenever I tell him that he’s working too hard, but a comment from you has him untensing long enough to get a night’s worth of sleep. There’s nothing to lose here.”

“Except our friendship,” Noctis murmurs quietly.

“Let me tell you something, Noct,” Gladio wasn’t normally one for serious talks, but he leaned over his knees and leveled a steady look into Noctis’ eyes. “Any friendship you have, at least one as strong as you have with Iggy, cannot be broken that easily. And if it is, then that friendship wasn’t as strong as you thought it was.”

There was a moment of silence for the words to sink in before Prompto snorted. “And if you think Ignis would leave you over as small a thing as a kiss after all you guys have been through, then you’re just as silly as I said before.”

Noctis looked up at his friends and offered a small smile in thanks for their boosts in confidence. 

“Now why would I leave over a kiss?”

All that confidence building apparently couldn’t hold up to Ignis joining them in their campfire circle. He looked at the three of them equally, but finally settled his gaze on Noctis.

Noctis, for what it was worth, was proud of himself for not shrinking back into his chair. 

“Highness,” Ignis started, “is everything alright?”

Noctis tried to start a sentence, he really did, but he could only manage to puff out a few breaths of empty noise. After a few false starts, and a strong pat on the back from Prompto, Noctis finally settled on saying, “can I help you with dinner?”

Prompto face palmed and Gladio breathed out through his nose noisily. Ignis just blinked at the sudden question. 

“Oh, um, of course. It’s ready to be plated, but you all looked so serious in your conversation that I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Noctis followed after his advisor as he stood and returned back to the cooking station. It was far away enough from the campfire that he couldn’t hear what Prompto and Gladio were furiously whispering about now, but that brought enough comfort since he knew Ignis probably didn’t hear what he was talking about either. 

Ignis gracefully plated a portion full of Papa Bird and Baby Bowl for him, and Noctis smiled when Ignis plated a little extra since he knew that this dish was one of Noctis’ favorite. Ignis shared a private smile with him and then moved to begin plating everyone else’s meals. 

Noctis’ heart was beating rapidly as he watched Ignis move, until his hands were shaking so much that he had to put his plate down. He couldn’t take all the emotions building up in his heart anymore, and figured, if Gladio was right about them, then he had nothing to lose by taking this chance.

Ignis looked at him in concern when he noticed that Noctis had put his plate aside, but Noct just stepped as close into the other’s space as he could. Ignis had the foresight to place down all his utensils before Noct could knock anything accidently out of his hands, and Noct hesitantly reached up to caress Ignis’ smooth cheek. 

Ignis searched his eyes for anything Noct was willing to share, but then closed his own green eyes and leaned into the touch. Noctis stepped up on the tips of his toes and figured that if he was going to risk putting words to his emotions, he could afford to use the actions to match.

“Ignis,” Noctis whispered and Ignis’ eyes opened. “Can I kiss you?”

Ignis bit his lip in contemplation, searching Noct’s blue eyes, then smiled and nodded slightly. 

Noctis refused to devoid himself the pleasure of Ignis’ lips any longer and pulled the taller down into a searing and passionate kiss.

Noctis could hear Prompto whoop in excitement and Gladio wolf whistle from where they still were by the fire, but Noctis was too enamored with the man in his arms to care.

He did, however, throw them the bird behind his back in the second he used to move his hands from Ignis’ hair to his waist.

 

The next day the team made it back to Hammerhead in one piece and gave Takka his garula meat. The four were sitting at the counter as they waited for the chef to fetch them their reward. Ignis and Gladio were talking quietly, Prompto was busy stuffing his face with his lunch, and Noctis starting at Ignis from the corner of his eye with a smile.

Takka tapped Noctis on the shoulder. 

“Here you go, boy. You really deserve this for taking care of this so fast for me.”

Takka smiled a genuine smile at Noctis, and Noct couldn’t stop himself from giving a small smile back. Takka then turned to look at Ignis just like Noctis had and instantly Noctis felt the same tug at his heart as he did the day before.

“So tell me kid, were you able to kiss the cook for me?”

Noctis took a breath and immediately stood from his stool to step behind Ignis. The other turned to look at him, but before he could say anything , Noctis pulled him in by gripping his chin and gave Ignis a passionate kiss right in the middle of the restaurant. Gladio and Prompto froze as they stared at them.

The kiss lasted a few seconds before Noctis pulled away and licked his lips to keep the taste of Ignis on his tongue. He then glanced back to Takka.

“I sure did, sir. Thank you.”

Noctis expected to see a few things from the man; anger, jealousy, sadness, but he did not expect the chef to burst out laughing with a deep belly laugh. 

“Good for you, kid!”

Ignis started laughing behind his hand too. “Thank you Takka, from both of us. I doubt we would have reached this point so soon without you.”

Noctis turned his incredulous stare to Ignis. “What the hell?”

Ignis finished his chuckle and used his thumb to wipe the corner of his mouth. His eyes were burning as he licked the saliva that collected on the tip of that finger sensually slow. 

“I feared that I was not courageous enough to ever come to you on my own, your Highness, so I may have asked Takka to help push us a little closer.”

Noctis sputtered as he tried to make sense of what had happened, but when Prompto and Gladio’s shocked silence broke into shocked laughter, Noct shook his head.

“You have a bit of explaining to do, my precious Advisor,” he said with a smile as he leaned down to Ignis’ face.

Ignis just smiled up at him from where he was still sitting. 

“Of course, my dear Noctis. We are in Hammerhead, and only the most exciting of things can happen around here.”

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be quick, I thought. A long drabble at most, I thought. My brain LIES. And this was just supposed to help me get in the writing zone to work on my actual big project that I want to finish. Ugh, oh well. Sleep is for the weak. Let me know how you liked this story and come visit me on my tumblr to talk Ignoct with me:  
> WolfInWriterLand


End file.
